To Sir, With Love
by SassyGayNine
Summary: This wasn't the first time Kurt had come home in tears, begging for Blaine's particular brand of comfort. And they both knew it wouldn't be the last.


**This fic includes D/s, dirty talk, spanking, and slight humiliation. Not your scene, don't read. Also, I own nothing. At all.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was tired. Tired of stress; tired of working hard; tired of trying to be perfect; tired of being told time and time again he would never be perfect.<p>

The door to the condo that Kurt and Blaine shared in Manhattan was slammed so hard it rattled in its hinges. Shoes were kicked off towards the wall, scuffing the paint; a Chanel jacket was tossed carelessly to the floor. "Baby?" a concerned voice rang through the now too still air. The person to whom the voice belonged emerged from the hall and stared with wide, sympathetic eyes towards the owner of the discarded shoes and forgotten outerwear.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke softly, as if fearing that if he spoke any louder Kurt would spook, "What's wrong?"

With a shake of his head, Kurt licked his lips and wiped at the tears that he'd barely noticed falling down his face. His face crumpled and a hand fisted in his hair out of frustration. "Please," his voice was soft, and desperate. Blaine nodded his understanding at Kurt's plea and took a steadying breath. "Go wait in the bedroom, I'll be in soon."

Relief washed over Kurt's face and his body visibly relaxed. He muttered a soft 'thank you' before ducking his head a little and making his way towards the bedroom. This wasn't the first time Kurt had come home in tears, begging for Blaine's particular brand of comfort. And they both knew it wouldn't be the last.

Kurt sat himself on the edge of their king sized bed, his fingers suddenly very fidgety as he folded them in his lap. He kept his eyes focus on the floor a few inches above where his feet were planted. His heart was thrashing against his ribcage and his face was already burning with anticipation. He never knew how long it would take Blaine to come back. Sometimes he followed right behind Kurt, others he would sit in the living room for what felt like hours, he'd get a drink of water or flip through a magazine, just to set Kurt on edge as he waited.

Footsteps echoed in Kurt's ears. He was there. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him but he didn't dare look up. "Pet," Blaine's voice had reached that growly, perfect tone he always took during times like this. Kurt carefully lifted his eyes from their place on the ground up to meet Blaine's gaze. His normally bright and shining hazel eyes had taken a darker edge which made Kurt's stomach twist. "Stand up and walk here, Pet," Blaine said in a calm voice.

Wasting no time, Kurt rose to his feet and crossed the room in four long strides until he was a few inches away from Blaine. Blaine licked his lips slowly and let his eyes trail over Kurt's splotchy red face and puffy eyes. He nodded to himself and fixed Kurt with a firm gaze.

"Word?"

A gulp, "Parsnip."

"Signal?"

"Hand on the wrist."

Seeming to be appeased Blaine let a small smile fall over his lips. "Undress, just to your underwear," Blaine ordered his eyes boring into Kurt's. Kurt swallowed hard and quickly set to work to undo the numerous fastenings of his waistcoat and shirt. He dropped them to the floor before peeling off his plain undershirt and letting it fall alongside the discarded garments. His deft fingers undid his belt along with the button and zip of his trousers before pushing them to his feet and kicking them away.

"Good boy," Blaine murmured. Kurt shivered at the praise.

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes raking over his body. Goosebumps erupted all over his exposed flesh and he fought the urge to cover himself with his arms, knowing Blaine would scold him if he did. "What do you want?" Blaine's almost teasing tone cut through the thoughts in Kurt's head. Kurt snapped his eyes back to Blaine's and swallowed hard. "Whatever you want to give me," Kurt's voice was trembling but clear.

Blaine grinned, "On your knees."

Immediately, Kurt sunk to his knees and looked straight up at Blaine with wide eyes. "Such a pretty little thing," Blaine purred, reaching down to card his fingers through Kurt's hair and grip lightly in the back. Kurt wiggled a little from the affection. "You've been a good boy so far," Blaine spoke softly, staring right into Kurt's eyes, "And what do good boys get?"

Kurt's eyes left Blaine's and traveled down his body until they were locked on the obvious bulge in Blaine's jeans. "Good things," Kurt breathed, forcing his eyes back up to Blaine's face. Blaine smiled and let go of the hold he had in Kurt's hair. "That's right," he said, reaching to undo his jeans. He reached into his boxers and pulled his straining erection free from its cotton confines. Kurt tried his hardest to keep his eyes focused on Blaine's face but couldn't, shifting his gaze to the cock right as his eye level.

Blaine watched as Kurt subconsciously licked his lips. "Go on, pretty boy, suck that cock just like I know you're dying to," Blaine urged, once again twining his hand in the back of Kurt's hair. Kurt lifted his right hand up and licked a broad stripe over his palm before curling his fingers around the base of Blaine's shaft. Kurt took just the tip of Blaine's cock into his mouth. His tongue tentatively swirled around the smooth head, flicking over the slit, as his hand slowly started to work its way up and down.

Kurt sunk his mouth just a bit lower until his tongue could run over frenulum. Blaine hissed from above him and Kurt lifted his eyes to stare at his face. Kurt quickly coordinated the stroking of his hand with the shallow bobbing of his mouth. "So good," Blaine groaned, "Such a good little cocksucker." Kurt moaned around Blaine's length and blinked up at him.

"Stop," Blaine ordered. Kurt groaned slightly but dropped his hand and pulled his mouth away from Blaine with a lewd popping sound that seemed to echo off of their bedroom walls.

Blaine lowered his free hand to cup the side of Kurt's face. His thumb brushed over Kurt's wet lips and he smiled. "Mm, you love sucking my cock until those pretty lips get swollen and red. Don't you, pet?" Blaine questioned, his hand sliding down to grasp Kurt's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Yes, Sir," Kurt almost whispered.

Blaine couldn't deny the shiver that went up his spine whenever Kurt called him that. It excited him beyond words.

"You'd suck my cock all day if I'd let you, wouldn't you?"

Kurt visibly shivered and tried to nod his head but couldn't due to the hold Blaine had on his chin. Kurt licked his lips and swallowed harshly. "Yes, Sir," he tried to say as clear as possible despite the tightening fingers on his chin. Blaine smirked down at Kurt. That smirk that sent tingles down Kurt's spine and made his stomach coil. "Which do you like more, pet, sucking my cock… or me fucking that pretty mouth?"

Biting his lip and whimpering, Kurt just stared up at Blaine, his body starting to shake a little. Blaine made a tutting noise with his tongue and tightened the hand in Kurt's hair, pulling his head roughly to the side. "I asked you a question," Blaine said slowly, his voice lowering. Kurt whined and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and staring back up at Blaine.

"Y-you fucking my mouth," Kurt stammered.

Both of Blaine's hands released their hold on Kurt's hair and face. "Lie on your back on the bed with your head off the side towards me," Blaine said simply, raising a single eyebrow.

Kurt whimpered again. He knew what was going to happen and he could feel his own cock starting to throb at the thought. Kurt stood to his feet only to feel a strong hand clap down onto his shoulder and another press firmly between his shoulder blades. He was pushed back down to his knees and the hand on his back quickly yanked his head back so he was staring straight up at Blaine with enlarged eyes.

"Did I say you could walk?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth.

Kurt blinked rapidly and shook his head to the best of his ability. But Blaine tightened the hold in his hair and stared down at Kurt with raised brows. "What was that?" Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head again. "N-no, Sir. You d-didn't," Kurt muttered, opening his eyes again. Blaine nodded and let go of Kurt's hair and shoulder.

"That's right," he said calmly, "Now, I see you need more precise instructions, don't you, pet? I want you to _crawl _over to the bed, on your hands and knees, and lie down on your back with your head off the side. Understood?"

Kurt licked his lips and nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Turning around quickly, Kurt ducked his head and started to shuffle his way back across the room on hands and knees. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him and it sent a shiver down his spine. Kurt reached the bed and quickly got up onto the mattress. He lied down across the width of the bed and let his bed gently tip over the side. His could see Blaine still standing where he had left him.

Blaine grinned and peeled off his own shirt before pushing down his jeans and boxers. He chuckled softly seeing Kurt swallow and his eyes widen slightly.

These were the moments that Kurt both loathed and adored. Where he had to wait, exposed, for Blaine to do whatever he wanted. Where he had to stay still and feel his skin prickle with anticipation as Blaine seemed to be having the time of his life just staring at him, his eyes calculating his next move.

Kurt licked his lips and watched as Blaine lowered a hand to wrap around his cock. He slowly stroked himself as he stood across the room just looking at Kurt lying across their bed. Kurt shifted a little and felt a small whine escape his throat. Blaine smirked and made a small cooing sound. "Oh, is my pet getting impatient? He just can't go too long without having a big cock in his mouth, can he?"

The teasing, condescending tone in Blaine's voice told Kurt he was not to answer. He merely bit his bottom lip and blinked slowly, continuing to stare upside down at Blaine as he stroked his cock lazily. "He just gets _so _needy sometimes. It's like he needs my cock to live," Blaine continued, tilting his head to the side and smirking at Kurt, who was whimpering again with his fingers tightening in the sheets beneath him.

Blaine began slowly making his way towards the bed and Kurt licked at his lips as he watched. "Head all the way back," Blaine murmured as he got close. Kurt pursed his lips and tilted his head back further over the edge. Blaine took one step closer and gently ran the head of his cock over Kurt's lips. "Open," he said, smiling as Kurt opened his mouth immediately. Blaine dropped a hand to cradle the back of Kurt's head just to lift it slightly. He grinned and slowly pushed his cock into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt made a choked off moaning sound but held his head still as he slipped his eyes shut. Kurt lifted his hands from the sheets and raised them over his head to grip onto Blaine's sides, his thumbs pressing into Blaine's jutting hipbones. Blaine started to thrust shallowly into Kurt's mouth as his hands grabbed firmly onto Kurt's biceps. "So good," he murmured, pressing his hips forward more. He could feel Kurt's throat quiver and clench slightly as he made a small gagging sound before he relaxed enough for Blaine to push just a bit further.

Closing his eyes, Blaine let out an elongated moan before pulling his hips back and thrust harshly in. He lifted one hand and laid it flat over the taut skin of Kurt's throat. He could feel Kurt swallowing and whining as his cock punished Kurt's mouth with each thrust. He lifted up onto his tip toes and thrust quicker and deeper. He could feel his balls tightening and his stomach coiling hotly. "I'm gonna come right down your pretty little throat, pet," Blaine gritted out.

"You're going to swallow all of it and love every drop," he breathed as his hips stuttered. Blaine groaned as his body tensed his hips spasming forward. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" he groaned loudly as he came hot and hard down Kurt's throat.

Blaine pulled back; his cock slipping from Kurt's parted lips. He quickly slid his hand up to cup the bottom of Kurt's chin and closed his mouth tightly. His other hand gently stroked at his throat, feeling Kurt gagging a little. "Come on, pet. Swallow. You're so good at it," Blaine cooed until he felt Kurt's Adam's apple bob with a few swallows.

After releasing the hold on Kurt's jaw, Blaine gently wiped at Kurt's sweaty forehead and pushed some of his hair out of the way. "Such a good boy, so good," Blaine praised. Kurt couldn't help the small smile that fell over his lips at his words. Blaine licked his lips slowly and took a step backwards, "I need you to sit up on your knees for me."

Kurt scrambled up from his lying position until he was sitting on his heels, his hands folded in his lap, eyes fixed on Blaine. "Oh, such a good boy," Blaine crooned, stepping towards the bed again, "Knowing just how he's supposed to sit." Kurt squirmed again at the praise.

"I bet you're just aching in your boxers aren't you, pretty?"

With a slight whimper Kurt nodded his head jerkily, "Yes, Sir."

"Why don't you slid them off and show me just how hard you are."

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Kurt quickly laid back and lifted his hips to slip his underwear down his legs until he could kick them to the floor. He made a move to sit back up on his heels but the bed dipped next to him and a firm hand was on his chest. Kurt looked up at Blaine with pleading eyes. He'd been so hard for so long he wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with it.

Blaine cooed softly and smiled down at Kurt before he let his eyes travel down Kurt's pink tinted chest as it heaved with each breath he took. He took in the gentle curve of Kurt's waist as it tapered off to his hips. And finally, he fixed his gaze on Kurt's flushed red cock lying hard, and heavy against Kurt's stomach. Blaine could see a small pool of pre-come building where the head rested, making him moan lowly in the back of his throat.

"You've got _such _a pretty cock, pet," Blaine purred, his hand trailing down Kurt's chest.

He lifted his hand and let his fingertip brush the underside of Kurt's cock, making the boy jump slightly. "Mm, so eager," Blaine teased, lifting his eyes to look back at Kurt's face. He made a move as if he were going to wrap his hand around Kurt's aching cock but he slid off the bed instead, much to Kurt's very vocal disappointment.

Blaine laughed. "Turn over, pet. Head on the pillows, fingers locked behind your head."

Kurt could feel a slight pout forming on his lips but did as he was told. He settled down on his stomach, his head resting on the pillows, and lifted his hands behind his head before twining them together. He hated and loved this part more than when he could actually see Blaine. He was blind to the world, and exposed. For all Kurt knew, Blaine could just walk out of the apartment and leave him there. And Kurt would stay put because he knew better than to disappoint Sir.

Time slowly ticked by as Kurt lay alone on the bed. He couldn't feel Blaine's eyes on him anymore. A small wave of panic washed over Kurt. Had Blaine really left him there? A small whimper fell from Kurt's lips and he squirmed a little against the mattress. Suddenly a hand appeared on the small of his back and he exhaled in relief.

"You're so impatient, pet," Blaine's voice teased as his hand slid up and down his back, "I was only gone for two minutes."

Blaine's hand slid down to graze over the swell of Kurt's ass, making Kurt shiver. "Pull your knees up, pet; I want that perfect ass up in the air." In the blink of an eye, Kurt pulled his legs up underneath his body and lifted his hips up into the air, pressing his face further into the pillow. The bed behind Kurt dipped under Blaine's weight.

Again, it seemed as though time had stopped all together. There was no more movement, or words spoken. And Kurt would have thought Blaine had left him again if it weren't for the dip in the bed and the steady sound of his breathing.

A sudden gasp from Kurt broke the silence. Blaine had placed his palm flat against one of Kurt's cheeks and pulled it far enough to quickly press slick a finger into Kurt's dusky, pink hole. Kurt moaned lowly and tired to press his ass back against Blaine's finger. Blaine's hand stroked gently at Kurt's ass while he worked his finger in and out quickly, twisting enough to relax Kurt's muscles.

"You're doing so good, pet," Blaine whispered. He leaned close and pressed a kiss to the cleft of Kurt's ass before moving down to nip at the firm muscle of Kurt's ass.

Kurt whined loudly and started to sway his hips from side to side, a silent plea for more. Blaine grinned and pressed a second finger in alongside the first. Kurt groaned and bit down on the pillow. Blaine worked his fingers quickly, twisting and scissoring roughly, pulling muffled 'ah ah ah' sounds from Kurt's mouth.

A third finger slipped in passed Kurt's rim. The fingers stroked at his inner walls and crooked just enough to brush up against the bundle of nerves buried deep inside Kurt. "Oh, fuck! Again, Blaine, there," Kurt pleaded, turning his head to the side.

Blaine stilled his fingers before swiftly pulling them free and getting off the bed. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, realizing his mistake. "S-sir, I didn't-" he started to say but the hard look on Blaine's features made him stop short. Blaine took a deep breath and licked his lips slowly. Without warning, he reached out and grabbed Kurt by the hips, yanking him up off the bed.

Kurt was pressed up against the side of the bed, his chest flat against the mattress and his ass out in the air. He didn't have time to breath before Blaine brought his hand down hard over Kurt's ass. Kurt cried out, the sound barely tapering over before Blaine struck him again. "Do you know what you did?" Blaine asked his voice harsh.

With a whimper, Kurt nodded his head quickly, "Yes, sir."

"And what did you do?"

"I-I didn't call you Sir."

Another hard strike, "And what else?"

Kurt's eyes widened. He couldn't think. He'd used Blaine's name, he knew that much. But what else had he done? His thoughts were interrupted by three harsh smacks on each cheek. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes at the stinging pain. "Do you know?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, sir." Both of Blaine's hands were brought down so hard the slaps echoed. Kurt let out a sob and his body started to tremble.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Did you tell me what to do?"

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, a tear slipping down his face. "Yes, sir," Kurt groaned and turned his head to press his forehead against the bed. Blaine's hand ran lightly over the now red and warm flesh of Kurt's backside. Kurt hummed softly and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Another harsh spank which made Kurt cry out again. "Do you tell me what to do?" Blaine growled. Kurt whimpered loudly and shook his head, "N-no, Sir." Blaine grunted and spanked Kurt rapidly, switching between each cheek. "And what is my name?"

"Sir. Your name is Sir," Kurt cried out, his whole body shaking with the pain shooting through his backside and up his spine.

"That's right, it is," Blaine spit out.

His hands left Kurt just long enough for Kurt to take a deep breath. "Fuck!" A scream ripped through Kurt's throat as Blaine suddenly pushed himself completely inside. Blaine didn't say anything, or wait for Kurt to get adjusted to the sudden intrusion. He began to quickly piston his hips forward and backward so hard the Kurt's hips were being slammed against the edge of the mattresses with each inward stroke.

A hand reached out and gripped into the hair at the crown of Kurt's head, tugging harshly until Kurt's body was being lifted off the bed. "Oh, god," Kurt sobbed at the sudden change of angle and Blaine's cock punched at his prostate. Blaine mouthed at and nipped at Kurt's shoulder and neck as he pulled harder at his hair. "You feel so good around my cock, pet. So fucking tight and hot," Blaine growled in Kurt's ear.

Kurt whimpered and reached a hand back to grab at Blaine's thigh, his fingers digging into the flexing muscle. Blaine's other hand quickly reached around and grabbed onto Kurt's throat. Kurt groaned and lifted his free hand up to wrap his fingers tightly around Blaine's wrist. Kurt's eyes widened and he tried to suck in a breath but found it nearly impossible as Blaine's grip tightened.

"I'm so close, pet," Blaine panted, nipping at Kurt's ear, "But you're going to come first. You're going to come from just my cock pounding this perfect, tight, little ass. You feel it, don't you? So close to coming, and all out of air."

Kurt's head tipped back and his body seized up, his toes curling into the carpet as he came hard over the sheets. His hand fell from around Blaine's wrist and he flopped forward against the bed. Blaine dropped his hand from Kurt's throat and grabbed onto his hip as he started to fuck him harder. "Fuck, fuck… Yes, so fucking good," Blaine babbled as he felt his own orgasm rip through him. Thick ropes of come quickly filled Kurt up as Blaine collapsed on top of the sated man below him.

Blaine stayed there for as long as he could, until he felt Kurt clenching around his oversensitive dick. He hissed and pulled out, running his hands slowly down Kurt's back. "Such a good boy," Blaine breathed. He carefully picked Kurt up and brought him to the other side of the bed to lie on his stomach. He started to clean up the bedroom and looked over at the bed, seeing Kurt had falling asleep.

With a fond smile, Blaine crawled up into bed next to Kurt. He reached a hand out to card his fingers through his chestnut hair. "Baby," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Kurt's face crumpled slightly and he blinked a few times until his eyes focused on Blaine. "Blaine," he said in a hoarse voice, a smile skimming over his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered, scooting as close as he could to Blaine.

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's lips gently, "No problem, Kurt. So, are you going to tell me why you were so upset?"

Kurt shook his head and nuzzled his nose to Blaine's neck. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine now. It was just… a rough day," he murmured, followed by a small yawn. Blaine pursed his lips and sighed softly, deciding if Kurt wanted to talk, he would. "I love you," Blaine murmured, pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled and pressed his face into his pillow. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I've gotten comments in both places this is posted about this so I figured I'd explain it.<strong>

**Kurt put his hand over Blaine's wrist as a safety measure.**

**The entire gesture is whenever Blaine has his hand over Kurt's throat Kurt his to have his hand over Blaine's wrist so that if he gets lightheaded or is about to pass out or doesn't want it he drops his hand and Blaine knows to let go.**


End file.
